Se jonka sydän palaa
by Kizu-89
Summary: Se jonka sydän palaa on pieni kirjoitelma Rizan näkökulmasta. Ei erityisen älykäs tai kauniisti kirjoitettu, mutta aikaani tuhlanneena päätin sitten tunkea tänne teidän iloksi/kiusaksi. Sisältää runon ja muutaman maininnan lähes-alastomuudesta... *roll*


Roy istuu taas työhuoneessaan ja näyttää mietteliäältä. Tuo mies on ollut minun elämässäni jo niin kauan… Siitä asti kun näin hänet pienenä ja laihana poikana talomme rappusilla pyrkimässä isäni opetukseen. Roy oli silloin jotain kymmenen tienoilla ja minä tuskin kahta vuotta nuorempi. Isäni oli varsin ankara hänelle vaikka selvästi näki, että Roy oli oikeasti kiinnostunut alkemian periaatteista syvemminkin kuin pintapuolisesti. Ehkäpä isäni ajatteli, että se karaisisi pojan kestämään julmaa maailmaa paremmin ja unelmansa pitäen. Siis jos kestäisi koulunsa loppuun.

Minä harvemmin kohtasin Royta muuten kuin ruokaillessa. Olihan minun hoidettava kotiaskareeni… Enkä muutenkaan saanut leikkiä ulkona, tai isän salaisuus olisi saattanut paljastua. Silloin olin vielä typerä tytön hupakko, ilman suurempia huolia ja murheita. Ihailin salaa Royta joka saattoi kävellä pihalla vaikka ilman paitaa jos halusi.

Minähän en voisi koskaan paljastaa selkääni kellekään. Näin kuinka Roy kasvoi nuorukaiseksi, jonka sydän paloi vahvalla liekillä ja kuinka hänen kiltteytensä paistoi läpi jokaisesta eleestä ja sanasta.

Roy kertoi isälleni menevänsä armeijaan sinä päivänä kun tuo kuoli. Tulin paikalle hänen huutojensa houkuttelemana ja voin kertoa säikähtäneenä toden teolla. Olin toki surullinen että isäni kuoli, mutta sen jälkeen kun hän tatuoi selkääni kaiken löytämänsä tuli alkemiasta ja sen kontrolloinnista en ollut enää rakastanut häntä kuin lapsen kuuluisi.

Roy oli sellainen ihminen jolle pystyin luottamaan selkäni…

Sitä hän on vielä tänäkin päivänä. Ainoa mies joka tuntee salaisuuteni. En voi elää normaalia elämää vaikka tiedän, että syntetigrammi selässäni on epätäydellinen, mahdoton selvittää. Salaisuus on Royn ja ainoastaan hänen. En halua kenenkään muun koskettavan sitä. Se on vain meidän välisemme linkki. Minun ihossani ja hänen hansikkaansa selkämyksessä.

Sinetti, jota kukaan ei näe. Sinetti, jonka olemme piilottaneet sydämiemme syvimpiin uumeniin ja unohtaneet sinne. Katselen kuinka hän venyttelee istuttuaan pitkään samassa asennossa. Näen taas hetken ajan pojan, jonka silmissä kiiltää lapsen omainen kiltteys. Roy haukottelee ja raapii niskaansa, alkaen jatkaa taas työskentelyään ja seuraan tällä kertaa hänen kätensä liikettä. Melkein hypnoottista katsella kuinka ranne liikkuu sulavasti ja sormet puristavat kynää juuri oikealla tavalla saadakseen parhaan mahdollisen käsialan.

Katson hiukan harmistuneena kuinka miehen ovelle jälleen kerran kävelee nainen. Juuri niitä idiootteja, joita Roy niin mielellään tapailee… Mietin vain mihin se poika jonka silloin tunsin, katosi. Milloin minun Royni muuttui heidän Roykseen? Roy avaa oven ja laskee naisen sisälle, näen heidät keittiön ikkunasta… Vaihtamassa suudelmia ja näyttää siltä että Roy on tyytyväinen. Ajattelen lähteä, mutta samassa nainen läimäyttää Royta ja huomaan juosseeni suoraan miehen ovelle ja tempaisevani sen auki. Tiedän missä keittiö on ja vaikken tietäisi, sieltä kuuluu raivostuneita huutoja ja kuinka jokin hajoaa lattiaa vasten kappaleiksi.

Tulen juuri ajoissa pelastamaan Royn saamasta köniinsä naiselta ja vedän selvästi hämmentyneen miehen syliini osoittaen naista aseella, jota kannan aina mukanani.

"Olkaa hyvä ja poistukaa Everstin asunnosta tai ammun teitä jalkaan ja jätän poliisin hoidettavaksi." Sanon varsin jäätävällä äänellä ja puristan edelleen Royta itseäni vasten. Hän on niin lämmin ja tuoksuu hyvältä… Kuten aina. Huomautan itselleni ja vahdin Royta pidellen että naikkonen häipyy talosta pamauttaen oven kiinni.

"Sopiiko kysyä mitä täällä tapahtui?" Kysyn Roylta joka hieroo kasvojaan, joiden toinen puoli on punainen iskusta. Erotan himmeästi kaikki viisi sormea jäljestä. Lasken miehen irti ja huomaan hänen katselevan minua kummastuneena.

"Mitä teit taloni edustalla?" Roy kysyy ja näyttää kerrankin unohtaneen sen naamion jonka taakse on kaiken kiltteytensä piilottanut. Siellä kai makaa hänen hellyytensä, lukkojen takana ja riutuen.

"Ohi kulku matkalla." Vastaan yksinkertaisesti. En koe tarpeelliseksi kertoa hänelle, että olen seisoskellut puolet illastani hänen talonsa edessä aidan takana tuijotellen. Se kuulostaisi aika pahalta.

"No, sallitko minun tarjota teetä?" Roy kysyy hymyillen harvinaisen rehellisesti. Minä olen nähnyt miten Royn silmissä syttyy pehmeä tuli, aina kun hän hymyilee aidosti, esittämättä Everstiä. Minulle Roy on vain Roy. Minä taas olen hänelle vain Riza.

"kyllä se käy." Sanon ja huomaan yhtäkkiä kuinka Roy punastuu hiukan. Se on niin vähäistä että kuka tahansa muu olisi ohittanut sen olan kohautuksella. Varsinkin sen läimäytyksen jälkeen.

"Onko sinulla jotain asiaa?" Kysyn samalla kun seuraan Royn teepannun täyttämistä ja sitä kuinka mies alkaa siivota hajonnutta astiaa. Huomaan heti kuinka sekunnin ajan miehen hartiat ovat jännittyneet ja senkin jälkeen ne ovat hivenen koholla. Roy virnistää, kuin pikku poika jolla on kujeet mielessään.

"Ei, Riza." Roy sanoo ja jatkaa lattian puhdistamista sirpaleista… Miksei mies ota harjaa ja rikkapeltiä, mietin kun tuo keräilee pienempiäkin palasia lattialta. Lopulta en jaksa enää katsella sivusta kun IDIOOTTI kerää käsin lautasen kappaleita ja otan harjan käteeni… Alan lakaista pieniä sirpaleita kohti rikkalapiota ja huomaan, että Roy seuraa toimiani erittäin kiinnostuneena.

Jokin on vialla ja tiedän sen varmuudella.

Siis ainakin siinä vaiheessa kun mies säntää yhtäkkiä kohti suihkuaan. Minä jään tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä varsin ihmeissäni.

Mietin mikä sai hänet noin… Oudoksi. Tajuan samassa että hameeni, on varsin lyhyt ja että Royn kulmasta se ei välttämättä jättänyt paljoa mielikuvituksen varaan. No sille ei nyt voi mitään ja kun teepannu alkaa porista hiljalleen, otan sen hellalta.

Roy ilmeisesti ei jaksanut riisua vaatteitaan, ennen kuin astui suihkun alle. Kuulen sen äänestä, eikä miehellä olisi ollut aikaa riisuuntua siinä ajassa joka minulta meni ovelle menemiseen.

"Roy? En ole vihainen, mitäs kävelin lyhyessä hameessa." Koen tarpeelliseksi selittää aikuiselle miehelle. Mutta sattuneesta syystä tunnen Mustangin taas nuoreksi pojaksi, joka heitti minut lumihankeen kerran… Sattumalta ensimmäiset kuukautiseni alkoivat juuri silloin ja voinette kuvitella mikä järkytys se oli nuorelle pojalle. Päästän pienen hihityksen, kun muistelen miltä Royn naama näytti sillä hetkellä. Melkein toivoin, että minulla olisi ollut kamera…

Sen jälkeen hän oli aina huomattavasti kiltimpi tiettyyn aikaan kuukaudesta… Liekö ollut itse suojelu vaisto, vai mikä joka sai hänet pitämään huolen että olin varmasti tyytyväinen ja että minulla oli paljon mielenkiintoista lukemista.

"Olen paha ihminen, mene pois!" Roy sanoo oven takaa ja huomaan että vesi on laitettu pois päältä. Tyhmä mies.

"Etpäs ole. Havoc ei olisi lähtenyt, ennen kuin olisin huomannut. Sinulla oli sentään sen verran inhimillisyyttä että osasit kaikota paikalta." Sanon oven läpi ja kuulen kuinka vesi pisarat putoilevat laatoille oven takana, sanoin kuin ilmeisesti Royn paita.

"Olen pahoillani…" Roy sanoo ja kuulostaa todella surulliselta. Ei pelkkä alusvaatteiden näkeminen häntä tuollaiseksi voi vetää, vai voiko? Otan kiinni kahvasta ja tempaisen sen mukana oven auki.

Roy seisoo oven takana jähmettyen paikoilleen samassa. Kumpikaan meistä ei liiku, kuulen vain kuinka miehen housun metallinen nappi kilahtaa laattoja vasten. Kaipa tuo oli ollut riisumassa vaatteitaan, ja ojennetusta kädestä päätellen aikeissa ottaa pyyhkeen naulasta juuri ennen kuin avasin oven.

Roy muuttuu tumman punaiseksi. Olen hivenen hämmästynyt moisesta reaktiosta, sillä kai aika monikin nainen on nähnyt Roy Mustangin, Centralin pelimiehen alasti. Hänellä on tosin bokserinsa, mutta eipä niiden alla oleva kovinkaan paljoa kätkeydy märkään kankaaseen.

"Riza…" Royn ääni kuulostaa järkyttyneeltä ja mies tekee yhtäkkisen sieppaan-pyyhkeen-et-kai-nähnyt-mitään syöksyn. Minua huvittaa kovasti.

"Luuletko, etten ole nähnyt miestä ennen Roy?" Kysyn huvittuneena kun miehen kädet eivät selvästikään tottele hänen komentojaan ja Roy yrittää epätoivoisesti saada pyyhkeen pysymään päällään.

"Kyllä. Ei.. Siis.. Ei.." Roy sopottaa oudosti ja yrittää survoutua piiloon kaapin ja seinän välissä olevaan painanteeseen. Turha kai sanoakaan, muttei hän sinne mahdu.

"Kaikki kunnossa, et näytä sen kummemmalta kuin Havoc. Luulen että hänen oli isompi tosin…" Sanon ihan kiusallani ja Royn silmät leviävät järkyttyneesti.

"RIZA! Et kai.." Roy kysyy muuttuen punaisemmaksi, oletettavasti arvellen että tein jotain Havocin kanssa.

"Enhän nyt sentään. Haluaisin kyllä tietää yhden asian… Miksi kaikki naiset joiden kanssa olet ollut, ylistävät sinua niin kovasti. Ethän sinä oikein viihdy heidän kanssaan yötä pitempään." Totean ja Roy näyttää kutistuvan silmissä. Ahaa, syyllinen.

"No, kun…" Roy aloittaa yrittäen selvästi keksiä hyvän selityksen.

"En usko että äitisi pitäisi siitä miten heitä kohtelet. Naiset eivät ole esineitä joita voi käyttää ja heittää sitten pois." Sanon varoittavasti ja Roy näyttää pelokkaalta. Outoa sinällään, koska minäkin olen hänelle vain ystävä. Rakas ystävä, mutta vain ystävä kuitenkin.

"Minulla on joku, jota rakastan ja haluan suojella mutta tiedän, ettei hän voi rakastaa minua." Roy sanoo hiljaa ja huomaan yhtäkkiä, kuinka haavoittuvaiselta mies näyttää seisoessaan siinä, pidellen pyyhettä tiukasti vartaloaan vasten.

"Voi Roy… kuka nyt ei sinua rakastaisi?" Kysyn hymyillen ja otan muutaman askeleen hänen luokseen ja halaan häntä. Roy halaa vastaan ja tunnen mieleni kevyemmäksi vaikka tiedän, ettei Roy minua tarkoita.

"Kiitos Riza… Saat minut aina paremmalle mielelle." Roy sanoo ja hymähdän ennen kuin pörrötän hänen hiuksiaan. Ne ovat sotkuiset ja varsin lapsekkaan näköisesti.

Menen laittamaan teen valmiiksi ja säikähdän, kun Roy kietoo yhtäkkiä kätensä ympärilleni takaapäin. Mies ei tee muuta ja rentoudun ajatellen, että tämä saattaa olla viimeinen tilaisuus nojata Royn olkapäähän ja nauttia hänen läheisyydestään näin. En oikein jaksa uskoa, että se nainen jota Roy rakastaa antaisi minun lainata Royta.

"Riza… Rakastan sinua…" Kuulen pehmeän henkäyksen korvani juuressa.

Maailma pysähtyy siihen hetkeen ja kuulen pehmeän hengityksen korvassani samalla kun se lämmittää kaulaani.

Minun Royni… palasi taas luokseni… Vaikka, ei kai hän koskaan ollutkaan poissa kokonaan.

Vain piilotettuna alla naamarin, joka on Eversti.

Kovan ulkokuoren alla piilotteleva hellyys, joka on kuin liekkien lämpö talvella…

Lapselliset unelmat paremmasta piilotettuina typerien tekosyiden taakse.

Se lempeä hymy joka saa hänen silmänsä loistamaan, piilotettuna virnuilun ja nokkavan asenteen alla.

"Niin minäkin sinua."

**Se jonka sydämen tunnen palavan,**

palavan kuin kuiva puu, mutta pidempään.

Loistavan kuin Aurinko ja kuu,

mutta samaan aikaan piiloutuen pilvien taa.

Kaipaavan kuin kuivunut suu,

veden raikkautta aavikon kuivuudessa...

Sitä lempeyttä jota hän ei voi koskaan näyttää,

sitä mikä hänen kiellettiin tuntea.

Rakkautta jonka hän sitten kuitenkin säilytti.

Säilytti niin kauan etten tiedä…

Olenko nyt sen arvoinenkaan,

arpisen selkäni kanssa.

Tavoitteemme on arvokas,

mutta onko mikään arvokkaampi,

kuin rakkauden täyttämä sydän joka vahvistaa…

meidän kummankin elämän perustuksia,

sisällystä ja uksia…

Kaipa se tuli joskus hiipuu ja sammuu,

mutta silti vain silmissäni sen palo hehkuu,

kun kuulen ne sanat;

**Rakastan sinua.**

Tässäpä taas yksi kirjoitelma, jonka sain aikaiseksi tylsyyttäni ja runo on minun ihan kokonaan! Itse tehty hetken innostuksen vallassa ja saa haukkua ihan vapaasti. ^^

Kommentointi ei ole vain sallittua, vaan jopa suotavaa. *heiluttaa porkkanaa* Kunnon kommentin kirjoittajille palkkio. ^^ (tarina)


End file.
